dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
AA
AA(Antydeth's Avatar)'''is a meta-fictional avatar created by Antydeth himself, whoose purpose is to create the perfect reality/story, which goes along with the basic rules of consistency, divercity and proper character development. History AA was created through Antydeth's inner desire to create the perfect version of the Solarverse story he has been wanting to write for so long. However, the author seems to always run into a problem and as such leaves a fictional projection of himself into the world of his stories. This "avatar" can only act accordingly to the "PLOT" set up by Antydeth, like a program aligned to one or two or several more commands. AA's set main goal is to fix the AU crisis, storming in the Solarverse and unite all those different divided universes into the "Perfect Reality". Appearance AA's appearance is mostly based off of Antydeth's own fantasies on what he would like to look like. Since changing his eye and hair color requires difficult measures, Antydeth decided to best use a character like '''Shuuichi Tsukamoto '''from '''Sound! Euphonium. Personality TBA Side note: ''Although AA is the author's avatar, its personality barely presents Antydeth's true 'face'. Like an android, it is just a vague imitation of the real person.'' Purpose TBA Powers & Abilities '''Undespituble Authority - '''Being an avatar of an author and also a meta-fictional character, AA posses an absolute authority and omni-manipulation over some quanities of the fictional world, unless there's another meta-fictional character, who is created as opposer to it.(In this case- ---/Triminus) '''Above Tier 0 - AA is not really a fictional character, but more of a fictional projection of a real-life person, mimicking himself in the fictional world. Thus, he is completely unfazed by Omnipotent and Joke characters alike.(Yes, Saitama is included as well.) 'Special Abilities' REWRITE(リライト RIRAITO) '- 'REWRITE '''is the ability to completely replace or change a world/story and it all accords to its creator's and its thoughts and wishes. Rewrite cannot be countered by any fictional character or joke character. The ability '''INCONSISTENCY '''can nullify it. '''DELETE(削除 SAKUJO) - '''DELETE is another 'nigh-absolute' ability that allows AA to absolutely erase all things that should or are wished to be erased. Whether it'd be a character, a place, a world, a weapon, it does not matter. So long as it exists on a fictional plane, it can be effortlessly erased should AA and its creator wish so. Weaknesses AA, despite its seemingly indesputable absolute authority over fiction and even meta-fiction, has quite a lot of limitations. Firstly, it is basically a puppet played by Antydeth to fix some problems, so it has no real desires of its own. Secondly, AA has no power over fictional works that do not belong to Antydeth, unless the authors of said works allowed it to. Finally, beings like ---/Triminus can match and even overwhelm it, if the author has an emotional chaos or if he purposely allows them to have a big adventege over AA. At the end of the day, AA's main weakness is that its truly reliant on its creator. Theme Song '''Persona 5 OST - Life Will Change Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Meta-Fictional Characters Category:Fanon Creatures Category:Fanon Category:Antydeth